Present development of liquid-dispensing containers is in the direction of finding alternatives to the aerosol system in the interest of both the prevention of air pollution, and the reduction of cost to dispense a given quantity of liquid. Hand or finger-operated pumps inserted in the open end of containers are now used frequently, as are the familiar squeeze bottles commonly used to dispense practically all forms of liquid from deodorants to window-washing compounds. A number of plastics have been developed for the use of manually-deformable squeeze bottles, and the present invention is associated with this type of device. The simple principle of operation involves generation of pressure inside the container whenever it is squeezed, the pressure being utilized to eject a jet of a contained liquid. Entrapped air within the container is occasionally used to form a high velocity air jet adjacent the projected liquid to facilitate atomization. Usually, a tube will lead from the liquid nozzle down to the bottom of a container so that liquid can continue to be drawn off, instead of merely air, as the container is progressively emptied. My co-pending application Ser. No. 781,748 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,087,023 discloses the mounting of a nozzle unit on a perforate transverse plate having its peripheral edge entrapped between the end of the container and the closure member to support the nozzle. The present invention is directed at utilizing this principle of construction in a single-container device more readily adaptable to current forms of containers and automated filling equipment at a reduced cost.